Most unmanned systems, regardless of manufacturer who produced the system, require specialized training to operators that require commanders to budget and plan for specialized personnel within an organizational unit. This is impractical in many situations where the specialized training requires months or even years of training prior to proper employment of the unmanned system. For example, an infantry unit cannot be expected to have instrument-rated pilots in order to direct complex air assets within a given battle space. The US military has a long history of interaction between complex systems and minimally-trained personnel where ground war fighters are expected to coordinate and direct ground and air vehicles that are operated by humans. Typically, unmanned systems are developed to be focused on unmanned vehicles and sensors, with the user interface being engineered to saturate the operator with data. This ultimately creates specialized operators with lengthy (and expensive) training requirements, however. Moreover, crude single-sensor sensing systems for detecting operator movements after the specialized training has been implemented often require calibration procedures before they can be deployed and can be slow to detect changes in desired operator commands. Delays for calibration and/or for detecting operator commands can be fatal in a battlefield situation.